Dream Journal 5
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Paul Serene's Dream Journal entries |author = Paul Serene (originally), Sofia Amaral |date = Feburary 28, 2013 |time = 8:35AM - 6:22AM |act = Act 4: The Secret History of Time Travel |part = Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |location = Bradbury Swimming Hall |previous = Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 6 (PR) |next = Transcript of Monarch Communications (PR) }} is a document Narrative Object and Quantum Ripple found in Act 4, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The email is a discussion of Paul's dream journal entries. This document is determinant and only appears if the "PR" option was chosen in the first junction. Contents FROM: SOFIA AMARAL TO: MANUEL PORRETTA DATE: Feb. 28, 2013 – 8:35am SUBJECT: Dream Journal 5 Dr. Porretta, I am attaching Paul Serene’s most recent entry in his dream journal. I am growing increasingly concerned with the meaning behind these dreams but I need a second opinion. I can treat Paul’s sickness (really, as far as I can determine, the Chronon Syndrome is more a metaphysical condition than an actual medical issue), but I’m a physicist. I’m very much out of my depth with all this. This exercise was meant to help alleviate stress to ease Paul’s symptoms but so far it has resulted in the opposite. Time is of the essence. His condition is getting worse by the day. Dr. Sofia Amaral Head of Research --------------------------------------- TO: SOFIA AMARAL FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: Feb. 28, 2013 – 6:22am SUBJECT: Dream Journal 5 My fifth entry. I recall moving through a wheat field that once belonged to my grandparents. I pressed the wheat stalks to the side with my hands, softly sifting through them at first, but as I pressed forward the stalks began to warp and curl around my arms, providing resistance to my every move. The entire field began to solidify into an unbreakable material with my body entangled in the mess. I desperately tried to pull myself free, but every movement led to a burning sensation. The world desaturated. Time stopped. I heard the unmistakable sound of my greatest fear approaching. Shifters. They emerged from all sides, surrounding me. I looked into the distance and saw a blurry figure approaching. He tried to yell but the words wouldn’t escape his throat, instead transforming into an endless shriek pulsing through my ears. His every movement and sound transformed into an agonizing discomfort all throughout my body until it became completely unbearable. The pain trumped logic. I needed to make it stop. I needed to make it all stop. I grew violent, blindly lashing out at the figure, tearing him apart. I needed to destroy the source of motion and sound that caused me such discomfort. The pain stopped as I took the figure’s life, and as he died his identity became clear. It was me. I had become the very threat that I once feared. But I did not fear anymore. I felt something very clear, very pure. I turned around to discover Jack behind me. He didn’t move but I could somehow understand his intent. He welcomed me. Every misunderstanding, all the pain we had caused one another was forgotten. We were part of a higher consciousness. I heard a voice behind me. Dr. Kim. He joined us. He told me that time was once the fire in which we burned. He told me we would burn no more. Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 4 Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Ripples